Full Metal Life
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Ayumi and Eli are FMA fangirls. Duh. And it's natural for fangirls to dream of going into the world of FMA. And luckily, the two of them found a way to enter Amestres. There's only one problem though. They're dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Full Metal Life. n.n This is Ayumi Elric speaking, live from fanfiction dot net peoples, and have we a fanfiction for youz! Now you see, way back in the day, there was another fanfic with this name I wrote. But I didn't like it that much, and I couldn't think of anything else, sooo I decided to write a different version. Now this one probably makes more sense, and it actually has a plot!! Kinda…aaanyway.**

**Just so you're not confused, I'm using real life Ayumi/Eli. So descriptions might be a tad different.**

**Oh! And there are spoilers up to the movie, sooo, if you haven't finished Full Metal Alchemist, I'd advise you not to read this…unless you don't care about spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Full Metal Alchemist is the day pigs fly, and little dwarfs in funny little hats start managing the stock exchange. Which means, I don't own it. But one day…one day soon, it'll be all mine!! WAHAHAHAHA!! –shot-**

**--- **

"Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli, Eliiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hm?" Eli looked up from her locker, seeing her best friend Ayumi sprinting towards her. "WAH!"

"WHEE!!" Ayumi tackled her to the ground, giggling like mad.

"Oww…what the hell Ayumi?" Eli snapped, rubbing her head.

Ayumi pushed her dark brown bangs from her eyes. "S-sorry Eli." She said between fits of giggles.

Eli stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" She sighed.

Ayumi put her finger on her lips, thinking about it. "I was in science…" She started. "And we were playing with chemicals…"

"Ugh!" Eli slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me you were sniffing them again!"

Ayumi pouted, then giggled. "It was an accident. I wanted to make sure that the stuff was scentless like it said it was supposed to be. It wasn't."

"Idiot." She muttered, helping Ayumi up.

Ayumi's face flushed slightly. "I didn't do it on purpose! Hey, can I come to your house today?"

"I already told you. You can."

"Oh, you did? Yay! I can't wait, FMA marathon!"

Eli smiled. "Make sure you don't try to steal my plushies again."

"Race you to the bus!" Ayumi yelled, running outside.

"Hey!" Eli ran after her.

-

"Ha! I win." Ayumi cheered, plopping down onto the window seat on the bus.

"You..you cheated!" Eli panted.

"Did not." Ayumi stuck out her tongue.

"Dirty little rat." Eli muttered.

"Don't call me little!" Ayumi wapped her on the head.

"Ow! Brat!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Serves you right." She said, pulling out a marker and uncapping it.

"You're not gonna _sniff_ it, are you?!" Eli said unsurely.

"Oh yeeeah, I luuuurve sniffing the hell outta markers." Ayumi said sarcastically. "I'm drawing a transmutation circle. The one from the movie."

"Ohhh, why ddn't you say so then. I'll help."

Ayumi smiled, handing her another marker.

**Aaaand in about 20 minutes**

"Wow." Eli said in amazement as Ayumi finished up the runes. "We actually did it."

"Told ya we would." Ayumi smiled at the circle. "If only it worked."

"Maybe it does." Eli joked.

"Hmmm…" Ayumi stared hard at the circle, looking like she was concentrating hard. She clapped her hands together and slapped them on the circle. Eli blinked and watched her.

"Dammit, it didn't work!" Ayumi yelled in frustration, her hands on the side of her head.

Eli laughed. "You really expected it to?"

"Rrrg!" Ayumi punched at the wall near the window.

Suddenly the bus swerved sharply to its right, then left.

Screams rang through the bus.

"Eli!" Ayumi yelled out, trying to steady herself and her friend.

The bus lurched forward. Eli and Ayumi both slammed into the seat in front of them. Blood splattered onto the circle, and a loud crack was sounded.

"A-ayumi." Eli moaned, touching hr head where a large cut ripped through her forehead.

"My…arm. I think I broke it!" Ayumi gasped, holding her arm which stuck out in a weird angle.

The bus swerved again, this time rolling over.

The friends screamed, clutching at each other as the bus continued to rotate. Ayumi was suddenly wretched out of Eli's grasp, her head pitching through a window, showering Eli with glass.

"Ayumi!" Eli shouted in alarm, as the bus rolled over again, almost pulling Ayumi from the bus completely. Eli grabbed onto her friend's leg to try and pull her back before getting thrown back and hurtled into the roof formally below her. Another loud crack ensued, and Eli became limp.

The bus spun once more before finally stilling, shards of glass falling, people lying in all directions, most unconscious, others dead.

Ayumi made a weak, groaning sound, trying to pull her head from the glass. More cuts tore into her dark skin. "E-eli…" She squinted through tear filled eyes, seeing her friend in the aisle. Thinking she was dead, Ayumi panicked, dragging herself over the seat where the transmutation circle still lay…but halfway, she coughed, then vomited blood and lay still.

As her blood splashed around her, the transmutation slowly started to glow a strange gold, enveloping the bus in its light…

**-**

**Oh mi gawd, that ending was very emo indeed. This is supposed to be a comedy! XO Ah well. I promise, more fun stuff in the next chapter. Oh! And the thing about sniffing chemicals in the beginning…yeeeah, I do that in real life. –ahem- Don't try it. Don't eat the stuff either! –also did that- X3 And I ended in a bizarre cliffhanger, muahaha! **

**Please review!**


	2. We're dead?

**Hehehehe...it's been more then 6 months since I updated...I'm so...bad...XD; Stupid multiple fanfics! Anyway, I changed the plot around so that it's more original (yay!) And uhhh...yeah...that's mostly it. -blinks-**

**Huzzah!**

**---**

Eli groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything looked foggy and unfamiliar to her, and she felt strangely lightheaded, like she did when she held her breath for a long time. _Why am I lying on grass? _She wondered, pushing herself into a sitting position, and swayed on the spot, feeling dizzy. _Ugh. What the hell happened? _She thought, then in a flash, she remembered the accident. Her eyes widened. _Oh no, Ayumi! _She panicked, looking for her best friend. It was to her relief that she had been lying at her side, seemingly unconscious. But something weird was happening. She could see right through her!

"What the..." Eli reached out to poke her friend, Ayumi, wake up." She said, before freezing, staring at her own arm. It was pale and transparent too. She yelped in surprise, clutching her arm. _Holy crap!_

Ayumi mumbled something about wanting five more minutes before going to school and rolled over, completely oblivious. Eli rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. She bent down over Ayumi for a moment, "Oh em gee, look, Ed and Roy are over there, rolling around on each other, and they're _naked_!"

"NOOO!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and covering her ears with her hands. "Not yaoi, anything but tha...eh?" She blinked and looked down at where Eli was sitting. "What happened?"

"Do you pay attention at _all_?" Eli sighed, standing up as well. "Don't you notice anything different about us?"

Ayumi stared at her friend for a long time, and blinked slowly. Eli waited impatiently. "...your hair looks shorter...did you get a hair cut?"

"...no...I didn't." Eli muttered. If things had happened like she had thought, she doubted that she'll be able to get her hair cut again. "Um...okay...is that a new shirt?" Ayumi tried again, smiling sheepishly.

Eli blinked and looked down. It was the same white shirt with a red butterfly print she had worn last week. "...no..."

"Um...did you-" Ayumi started, when Eli interrupted loudly, "We're dead, dammit!"

"Dead?" She repeated. Eli nodded. Ayumi just smiled more. "Nah, we can't be dead. I'm still breathing now, right?"

"Maybe that's just a trick, I mean, we _are_ kinda see-through." Eli mumbled. Ayumi blinked and looked down, startled. "Gah! I can see right through me!"

"No duh! You're really slow sometimes..." Eli sighed. Ayumi nodded slowly and sucked in a breath and held it there. Eli watched her, pondering on what the hell she was doing.

Minutes past. Ayumi finally breathed again, frowning. "You're right! We don't need to breathe! No, this isn't fair! I wasn't supposed to die now!" She stomped her foot angrily and crossed her arms. "I had so many things I still wanted to do! Like our FMA marathon! I never even got to finish my fanfics, dammit!" She yelled, falling to her knees and shaking her fist at the sky. "Why?!"

Eli ignored her, a common thing to do when Ayumi had temporarily lost it. "We should try to figure out where we are. Maybe some sort of spirit world?" She suggested to herself and nodded. "Seems right."

" Edo, don't forget me!" Ayumi was shouting before she stopped, looking off into the distance behind Eli. "This can't be..." She whispered ominously. Eli stared at her, her eyes wide. "What is it??" 

"I can hear Ed's voice!" She squealed in reply, jumping to her feet and dashing in that direction. Eli blinked a couple of times, watching her friend running off. "Wait...what?? Hey, get back here!" She called, chasing after her.

**---**

**Yes, I think I'll end it now. -grins- I got a flame for this one, yay! It was SO funny! -smirks- Please review!**


	3. Gah, ghosts!

**Hahaha, it was funny. Today during Math, my nose randomly started bleeding. And I mean, gushing blood. It was kinda weird, but I thought it was hilarious. It took my teacher about 10 minutes to notice that I was raising my hand and noticed all the blood and almost yelled at me to got o the Nurse. XD The blood was yummy by the way...-gets weird looks- o.o; ..um...update!**

**---**

"Fullmetal, are you listening to me?!"

"Yes!" Ed jerked out of his thoughts and met the gaze of a very annoyed Colonel, grinning sheepishly. "You were talking about the uh...thing with that person, right?"

Roy sighed in aggravation, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "Honestly, I'm trying to give you a mission, would it _kill_ you to pay attention?"

"Maybe." Ed muttered, going back to staring blankly at the pile of unfinished paperwork on Roy's desk. It honestly wasn't his fault he was spaced out... On his way here, he could've sworn he saw two girls lying in the middle of a field, but they had disappeared before he got a second look. He suddenly looked up, starting to the right of him, which was just a wall. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what; the sound of my voice being ignored?" Roy asked irritably, folding his arms in front of his chest. Ed shook his head, "No, you idiot. Someone just called my name just now..."

"Uh...no..." Roy blinked slowly at his subordinate. Ed shrugged and continued to look at the wall, the direction where he had heard the voice call him. Randomly, just a moment later, a dark skinned girl with long black hair ran through the wall, tripped on her own feet and fell. Ed gawked at her, as she stood up, dusting off her black leather jacket and staring at the wall she had just gone through for a moment. "Cool, I went right through it!" She mumbled in glee.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ed demanded, starting bewildered at the girl.

"Um, Ed, who are you talking to?"

"You can see me?" The girl turned and looked at him, then gasped, her blue eyes widening. "Oh my-- Ed!" She squealed excitedly.

"You know my name?" Ed asked uncomfortably, not liking the look she was giving him. It was...oh, how would I describe it...something like that behind those wide, fangirling eyes was an evil girl plotting to kidnap him now, strip him and handcuff him to a bed. That's it.

Roy twitched. Apparently, Edward was talking to a wall now. That was normal...not. _Maybe he's stressed out, _Mustang decided.

"Of course I do, you're the freaking...holy snap, it's Roy!" The girl stared at the Colonel for a second. "Okay, I stopped caring," She looked at him again and smiled.

"I'm Ayumi, and I'm your new fiancé!" She announced proudly, and jumped forward to hug him. Ed squeaked as she passed right through him, making him feel all tingly. She tripped again, expecting to connect with something solid and cursed. "Shit! I forgot that I'm dead!"

_A ghost? _Ed wondered. Impossible, there's no such thing as ghosts. Is there? One was standing right in front of him, after all. And the books did say that homunculi didn't exist, and they did...his golden eyes widened in shock. "Gah! A ghost!"

"A...what?" Roy blinked slowly, trying to understand the younger alchemist's strange behavior. "Gh-gh-ghost! It'll kill us all! Run!" He dashed off before he could reply.

"Wait!" Ayumi chased after him.

_Okay...so Fullmetal needs consoling now...great. _Roy sat down and sighed, looking out the window instead of doing the work he should be doing. Another girl suddenly phased through the wall and stopped, staring at it in surprise. "Ha, I knew I could do it!"

Roy toppled off his chair, hitting his head on the behind wall. "What the?!"

"Eh?" Eli looked at him and her eyes widened. "Woah, it's Roy! Squee!" She beamed, resisting the urge to glomp him. Not like she didn't want to (cuz boy, did she want to, among some other things), but it's just that she assumed that since she had just gone through a wall, she could go through other things too. _I guess we're really in Amestres now. But how? _She wondered.

Roy blinked at her. "You wouldn't happen to be a ghost, right?"

Eli also blinked. "Actually, yes, I think I am. Why?"

"Oh..." Roy stood up, dusting his uniform off. He stared at Eli for a long time, going "Oh..." again, before screaming on the top of his lungs. "Ghost! It'll kill us all!" He dashed out of the room.

"Hey! No I won't! Actually...maybe Rose, Dante, Noah and all the other girls in this show that I freaking hate...but that's it!" She yelled, running after him. "Rou-kun! Come back!"

**---**

**Yeah, let's end it now. .o. I'm surprised I was able to update, being busy with Nanowrimo...reviews! I got so many last time, a lot more then expected...that's a good thing, right? X3 Yatta!**


End file.
